Crafting
New Crafting System Below are the details for the New Crafting System, which went live on 5/28/18. Crafting with the new System The crafting materials are divided into metal, leather, and wood. Metal can be used to craft items which are predominantly metal, leather crafts light armors (minus chain shirts), wood is used on bows, staves, and other wooden weapons. Crafted items can have up to 3 materials added to them (of different types). Investing extra rare or valuable materials in a crafted item will give it a higher enchantment point allotment. Adding metal to a predominantly wooden item will give it the DR piercing abilities of the metal added. In addition, the main material used may grant a special property to crafted weapons or armor. Those properties differ between weapon and armor types - see the tables below. Special Crafting Materials do NOT give extra properties to accessories or miscellaneous crafted items at this time. Requirements Crafting items requires ranks in Craft Weapon or Craft Armor (as appropriate for the item), gold, and the materials you wish to use. Ordinary wood, iron, and leather items are not required, and are assumed to be "free." Please note that the crafting rank required is your base skill points invested in the skill (i.e. base rank), not the bonus shown on your character sheet. Ammunition and Throwing Weapons Crafting ammunition (arrows, bullets, bolts) or throwing weapons (throwing axes, darts, shurikens) does not create a stack of ammunition. Instead it creates a quiver item, which can be used to create stacks of ammunition or throwing weapons. This quiver item can be enchanted, and is never used up. Ammunition and throwing weapons created with the quiver are non-transferable. Metal Material Types Leather Material Types Wooden Material Types Traps Traps have been changed from the default NWN2 crafting system to be cheaper, easier, and also more powerful. Epic traps of all types can be made as well for those who invest heavily in the skills. The available options can be viewed here: Traps. For crafting traps you currently need recipe items, found in the Hive Ward nightmarket. Golems Golems can be crafted through the use of the Craft Construct feat. Recipes can be purchased from select merchants. Each type of golem has specific requirements in ranks of specific crafting skills and caster level, and can only be built in one or more specific areas. Each golem also has an associated cost in gold and XP. All of this information is provided in the description of each individual crafting recipe. Note that characters with levels in the Golem Master prestige class can forgo caster level requirements, and also at specific levels see discounts in the gold and XP costs of crafting. Each golem also has "advancement levels", where higher ranks in a specific crafting skill will result in the creation of more powerful golems. Certain golems may only be crafted by characters with levels in the Golem Master prestige class. When a golem has been created, what will actually be made is a Golem Control Device in the creator's inventory. These devices are non-transferable, so you may only create a golem for yourself. The device is usable 1/day to "summon" your golem into the henchman slot; thus the golem can be used simultaneously with magically summonned creatures, animal companions, and familiars, but not with hired henchmen or the special companions of Demonologists, Blackguards, etc. The Golem Control device can also be used to unsummon your golem, but please note that you will need to rest (to recharge the 1/day limit) to do so. The Golem Control Device works a bit differently than other summoned companions. Should the golem die in combat, the control device is destroyed, and you will need to build a new golem to replace it.